Bra and Panties
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Just a fluffy one shoot about our favorite couple, Daryl and Carol. Total SMUT alert! If you don't like SMUT, please don't read! If you do...well read on!


**Just a little one shoot! I hope you enjoy it This is set right after the Green farm, they group has been camping out in the elements for a week now. Carol goes on a run with Glen, Maggie, and Daryl. They stumble across a few small stores, a lingerie store being one…enjoy the SMUT! You're welcome!**

Bra and Panties

Carol almost felt giddy as she and Maggie walked thru the old lingerie store. She could tell that Daryl wasn't at all excited at the find, but the women in the group need underwear and bras. Daryl took point as the other three made their way thru the store grabbing what they felt was worth taking. Glen and Maggie were giggling on the other side of the store when Carol saw the red lace panties with the matching bra. She edged herself toward the rack picking up the delicate fabric; her hands gently caressed the item. In her old life she would've never dared buying such a thing, Ed would never have a wife of his wear the whore color of red.

But she desperately wanted to have one now, she scanned the sizes searching for her own. She sighed grabbing the largest size there, she figured maybe with all the weight she had lost she might be able to fit into the smaller size. She scanned the store, she knew Daryl would bitch her out for even taking the time to do something so silly, but she had to try. She moved to the back of the store and removed her top quickly; she stood in front of a mirror as she slipped the bra on. She reached around her back and hooked the clasp, she stared at the mirror a small smile spreading across her lips. She knew it was too small by the way her breasts were bulging out of the cups, but for that one second she felt pretty. She sighed reaching behind her to unclasp the bra and then fear gripped her, the clasp won't open, "Shit."

Glen and Maggie had made their way toward the front of the store, Daryl narrowed his eyes at them, "Where's Carol?"

Glen looked behind them, "She's probably still filling her bags. Maggie and I will take these to the truck and head on to the pharmacy. She should be right out."

Daryl nodded; he hated all this waiting shit. He shifted the crossbow and took one last look at the two young lovers heading toward the pharmacy. He sighed heading back inside the store; damn woman was taking too long. He was planning on giving her a good piece of his mind when his breath caught in his throat, standing in front of a full length mirror was Carol in a red lacy bra. He watched as she struggled with the clasp and he felt a small chuckle brewing in his chest, which he swallowed down. He cleared his throat coming into her view in the mirror, "What the hell are you doin'?"

Carol looked up and met his gaze in the mirror, her cheeks going bright red. He knew she was embarrassed and if she didn't look so damn cute standing there he might've kicked her ass. But she looked like a vision standing there. She pulled at the clasp again, "I was just trying it on. Now I can't get out of it."

Daryl moved up behind her, she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck. His rough hands went to the clasp; she felt her breath catch as his fingers lingered for a few minutes against her bare back. Carol watched his face in the mirror and saw something she had never seen before, lust. He fumbled with the clasp, he frowned finally reaching for his knife on his hip, his words were almost sensual in her ear, "I'm gonna have to cut ya out." She nodded her head as he flipped the knife out and brought it slowly up under that strap of the bra. She grabbed the cups as he started cutting away at the offending garment.

She felt the strap give and she sighed as she watched him put the knife back. But he didn't move, his hands fell on her bare shoulders and he stared at her in the mirror, "I guess ya owe me again, seein' as I just saved your ass again." She nodded as he slowly moved his hands down her arms, she could feel him tremble a little as his hands came to hers which were holding the bra up to her breasts.

Daryl didn't know what possessed him, but the sight of seeing her stand there in that little red bra with her nipples poking at the lace had stirred something in him that had been brewing for such a long time. He lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck, his tongue trailing down to her shoulder where he playfully bit the soft pale skin. He felt her whimper as she leaned back against him. He pushed her up against the mirror, his erection digging into her ass as he did. "Ya look beautiful in red." She turned to her head to speak, but was greeted with his lips pushing down on hers, his teeth biting down on her lower lip.

Carol moaned as he turned her around her arms going around his neck as he pushed his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply. The bra fell to the floor between them, her breasts pushed against the fabric of his shirt and he moaned as he felt her hard nipples push into him chest. His tongue worked greedily against her mouth, she tasted like heaven, in all his life no woman had ever made him feel like this. He felt her pulling at the buttons of his shirt and he sighed as she freed him of it.

What she did next send chills down his spine, she dropped to her knees. She smiled up at him as she unzipped his pants, his erection sprung free and she put him in her mouth, letting her tongue run across the tip. He moaned leaning his head back, "Jesus Christ Carol." She took her hand and gently caressed his balls as her mouth worked up and down his shaft. She could feel him growing harder and harder as her tongue gently licked at him, while she suckled him with all her might. He grabbed at the back of her hair, making her stop, he wanted to cum inside her and she already had him close to the edge.

He turned scanning the store, when he saw no walkers and no Maggie or Glen he toed off his boots and pushed his pants the rest of the way down. Carol stood up and he grabbed her breast shoving it into his mouth, his tongue gently sucking at the already hard peak. Carol felt the cold mirror against her back and she ached her back into his mouth, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, especially with this man. His hands began fumbling at her pants, finally freeing the button she helped him slid the panties and pants off in one quick movement.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his hand tugging at the hardness that she had brought him to already with that sweet mouth of hers, now it was his turn to return the favor. He moved her legs a little apart; he heard her breath catch as he worked his hand inside her thigh into her essence until he found her throbbing clit. His finger moved slowly at first back and forth until he found the spot that made her body quake. Once he found the rhythm she moved her legs further apart and he was able to get his mouth up against her clit. She cried out as he began sucking on the throbbing nub. Her hands were raking thru his hair as she rocked her hips to meet his mouth. "God Daryl." He smiled as he put a finger into her tight entrance, she was soaking wet with arousal, he felt his cock grow harder at the thought of being inside her. It didn't take long and he felt her clamp down around his fingers. He looked up at her beautiful face, she was glowing, a light sheen of sweat across her face.

He stood up leaning both his hands against the mirror, he pinned her up against it as he kissed her, his tongue caressing hers. Her hand wrapped around his rock hard manhood and moved up and down on the silken shaft. He pulled her to him, grabbing her ass he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist. She screamed out in pleasure as he entered her, he growled at the tight fit. He went slowly as he thrusted into her the first time. She moaned against his shoulder, no one had ever made love to her like this before. She felt him growing harder as he increased his paced, in and out of her tight cavern.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as he pushed them both to their climax. They were both panting as they came down from their ride. Daryl's legs were going weak as she lowered her legs to the floor; he leaned against her, softly muttering to her as he rained small sloppy kisses down her face to her lips. She grabbed the back of his hair kissing him hard, one last time. In her heart she knew after they left the store, they would probably never speak of this again, but she was grateful for her one time of love making with this man.

He finally pulled away grabbing his pants and boots. Carol turned dressing herself as quickly as she could. When her back was turned he picked up the red bra and shoved it in his pocket. She tried to keep herself together as they moved toward the entrance of the store. Daryl spotted Maggie and Glen coming back from the pharmacy and the four of them met up at the truck throwing their things into the back. Glen and Daryl climbed into the back as Maggie drove them back to the camp.

Just as the sun was setting they made camp. Lori ran up to Carol wrapping her arms around her friend, "I was so worried! Was it a quiet trip?" Carol nodded her head, "Yes, we got everything we needed." She felt her cheeks grow hot as she saw Daryl give her a half smirk from across the fire.

After dinner she helped Lori clean up and the two women went thru the bags, dividing up the clothes they found and other supplies. Carol was exhausted as she made her way toward her sleeping bag; she was surprised to see Daryl's lain out next to hers. She glanced out toward the tree line and saw his form; he had his crossbow in his hand as he walked the perimeter. She sighed, touching her lips where his lips had just been not hours ago, dare she thought that he had ruined her for any other man.

She felt silly as she pulled back the sleeping bag; she was acting like a love sick teenager. But then she saw it, in her sleeping bag was the red lace bra. She felt his breath on her neck, she hadn't even heard him get that close, he leaned down placing a soft kiss to her neck, "Want to see ya wear that again, kind of liked it on ya." She smiled as he retreated back to his watch post, Daryl Dixon had ruined her for other men, but maybe she had ruined him too.

**Hope you liked it! It's the damn truth! Norman Reedus has ruined most of us for our men! LOL…hope you liked this one **


End file.
